Phoebe Nicholson
Phoebe "Pheebs" Nicholson is the daughter of Mark Nicholson and a musician. She's the ex-girlfriend of Kyle Braxton, Martin Ashford and Dom Loneragan and the ex-fiancee of Justin Morgan. She's also the best friend of Katarina Chapman, Hannah Wilson, Denny Miller and Billie Ashford and the mother of Kyle's twins. Backstory Phoebe is a singer/songwriter from Melbourne and went to school with Kyle when he was only dreaming of connecting with his father and brothers and Phoebe was dreaming of fame and fortune in the music business. They bonded over their love of, and talent for, music, and quickly became inseparable. It didn’t take long for a romance to blossom. Phoebe fell head over heels in love with him and assumed Kyle felt the same way about her. But with school behind them, and a bright future ahead, Kyle’s father called him to action, and Kyle walked away from his life, his ambitions and Phoebe. And it broke her heart. But Phoebe isn’t one to wallow, so she poured her feelings into a song, put that to one side and got on with her life, determined not to let the behaviour of one man distract her from the bigger picture. She’s strong and focused, calls a spade a spade, and will not enter into the game playing that plagues most relationships (platonic or romantic). If Phoebe wants something, she asks for it. If she doesn’t like something, you’ll know it. And she certainly knows how to have a good time. But Phoebe has never quite got over the heartbreak of losing Kyle. So abrupt was their parting that she’d like some closure on it to look him in the eye and demand an explanation as to how he could turn his back on her so readily. Truth be known, Phoebe is still in love with him. Seeing him again will highlight that for her. She’s vulnerable when it comes to him. And as much as she holds her optimistic attitude, and as hard as she works to look forward, not back. Storylines Phoebe arrives in the bay after she hears that her ex-boyfriend, Kyle, is hosting a music festival. She tells him how much she has missed him and that she will be performing in the music festival. She gets jealous when she sees Kyle's closest friendship with his ex-girlfriend, Tamara Kingsley. After being rejected by Kyle twice, Phoebe seeks out Chris. Weeks later Kyle finds out how much he hurt Phoebe when he finds her CD titled 'All or Nothing' and the two resume dating. When Phoebe realises how much Kyle has changed she asks him to come back to Melbourne with her. Kyle changes his mind last minute, leaving both of them heartbroken when Phoebe leaves. When Phoebe learns, Kyle returned to Melbourne for her only to leave because he couldn't find her she rocks up back in Summer Bay. The pair agrees to leave again together - for real this time. Only when Phoebe realises how deep Kyle's connection to his brothers is she decides they should stay in Summer Bay. In the 2014 season finale, Pheobe was caught up in a scandal where Neive's assistant had sex with her after drugging her. At the start of 2015, Ash and Andy save her and take her back to Summer Bay where she heard that Kyle had been in a car accident, caused by Nate's psychotic wife, Sophie. After Sophie was institutionalised and Brax was arrested for a murder he didn't commit, Pheobe found herself stalked by Ryan Kelly, an obsessed fan, who thinks Phoebe is not safe in Summer Bay and tried to kidnap her, only for John to save her. He later installed a camera in her room and managed to kidnap her successfully. While stuck in a hotel, Ryan forced Pheobe to sing 'Amazing Grace' before Katarina comes in and arrests Ryan. She heard that Ryan had pleaded guilty and she immediately stopped doing music. Later at the Colour Run when Matt wasn't around, she was forced to sing and afterwards, Kyle asked her to marry him, much to her shock and she walked away. Days after breaking up with Kyle, Phoebe starts dating Ash and found out she was pregnant with Kyle's baby. She discovered it was twins, but shockingly discovered that one twin has died and there was a small chance of the other surviving. She and Ash later have a picnic where she suffers chest pains and discovered she had miscarried and lost her baby.Ash and Phoebe broke up when Ash assumes he cheated on her with a barmaid, while heavily drunk, but Ash found out from the barmaid that they never slept together and told Phoebe the truth. But Phoebe told Ash that they can't rekindle their relationship and they end things for good. Phoebe was jealous when Ash quickly moved on from her and started dating Kat, after walking on them having sex in the living room. Phoebe met Ricky's photographer friend, Dom Loneragan at Ricky and Nate's wedding and they started talking.They soon start dating, much concern to Dom's daughter, Bella. When Dom's estranged wife visits him in Summer Bay, she told Phoebe that she still loves Dom and wants him back. Phoebe realise Dom is still in love with Tess and she breaks up with him, so he could be with his family. Phoebe quickly moves on and now has a kindling relationship with Justin Morgan. They became boyfriend and girlfriend after Phoebe sang a song to him. Phoebe also became close to Justin's brother, Brody Morgan and hires him to be Angelo's new chef. Brody brought the restaurant and named it Salt. Phoebe is now helping Justin to see his daughter again after his ex-girlfriend Nina Gilbert won't allow Justin to see their daughter, Ava Gilbert. Phoebe was devastated when she found out that Billie has died from terminal lung cancer after marrying VJ and Phoebe mourns her friend's death. Phoebe decided to go on tour to America and Justin decided to join her, but Justin changed his mind as Ava needs him and Phoebe leaves for America with out him. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Females Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Characters